New Lives
by Mylinda Antoinette
Summary: FINALLY UP! 1 chapter. In this story, Sonic has to learn to let go of his only true fear other than his fear of water: his fear of losing his mom...


Sorry it took so long to get this story out. I ended up deciding to post a Star Wars story and completed a total of three chapters. I have a fourth written on that story, but I swore to myself I'd wait to post it until I post this story. Just FYI, this story has no chapters. Oh, and one other thing. In my teaser for this story at the end of my last one, I said this story occurs six months after Jules' return. It actually occurs 9 months after his return. Sorry about that!

And one more thing, to BlushBunnyC3, thank you for the kind comments, and I hope this story gives you PLENTY of interaction between Aleena and Jules! There's quite a bit, if you catch my meaning!

* * *

Queen Aleena woke up at around 8:00 AM one beautiful morning. She rolled over to see that her husband, King Jules, was already awake and probably downstairs with their sixteen-year-old triplets, waiting for breakfast to be ready. She smelled the aroma of the food, likely delicious, as always, which was to be served that morning. She suddenly realized she didn't feel right, for as the scent of the sausages, one of her favorites, drifted into the bedroom, instead of feeling hungry, she strangely began to feel nauseous! The feeling grew worse, and she had to get out of bed and run to the restroom, where she threw up. She barely had time to hope no one had heard her (for there was enough to do repairing the kingdom without having to worry about her at the same time) before her husband and children rushed in.

"Darling, are you all right?" Jules asked, concerned.

"Yeah, Mom, what's wrong?" Sonic chimed in.

"I… I don't know. I woke up this morning and I was fine, but as… as soon as I smelled the sausages, I…" she stammered, "I don't know… I just… feel… weird, strange, different- I don't know how you'd say it… I guess… I just don't… feel _right_."

"Come on, Mother. We'd better get you back to bed," Sonia urged her.

"Yeah, Ma, if you're sick, you'll need your rest so you can get better," Manic agreed.

Aleena noticed that at Manic's mention of the work 'sick', Sonic got a little pale. Nobody else noticed because their attention was focused on her. However, before she had time to ask Sonic what was wrong before Jules and her other two children ushered her back to bed. Manic and Sonia eagerly offered to take turns caring for her. Aleena saw Sonic get even paler.

"Thank you, but that really won't be necessary," Aleena politely, but firmly refused. "However, I would like Sonic to remain behind for a few minutes. I need to talk to him about something."

"All right, then, my dear, and when he's done here, I'll send him back up with a little something for you to drink. If you're ill, you'll need plenty of fluids to keep hydrated. We certainly don't want you getting worse," Jules replied.

By now, Sonic was nearly as white as a sheet. Jules took Manic and Sonia back downstairs and closed the door behind them to give mother and son a little privacy to talk. Once they were gone, Aleena moved in more, toward the middle of the bed.

"Come sit with me, Sonic," she warmly invited her son, patting the seat next to her. Sonic obediently walked over, his face still pale, and sat down. Aleena sat up. She then put her arm across his shoulders. "Now, my son, what's wrong? Every time someone mentioned anything that had to do with illness, you got paler. Please, tell me why," she asked soothingly. Then, she saw something in Sonic she had never seen before, and it startled her. He looked up at her with small, scared, piercing eyes, and replied in a small, soft, scared voice:

"I can't help but remember how close we came to losing you… the last time you were sick."

Aleena, both touched by his words, which told her that he truly did care for her, and shocked that the things other people had said that morning had brought back memories of that event that had occurred at least 9 months before, did what her motherly instincts told her to do- she wrapped her arms around him and drew him close to her as he began to weep.

"Oh, Sonic," she softly began, but stopped, unable to find the words. Sonic returned her embrace, she drew him onto her lap, and he cried into her chest. When he had cried for some time, and finally calmed down a little, Aleena pushed him back a little so she could look at him. One delicate had cupping the bottom of his muzzle and the other stroking his quills, she turned his head so that she could look directly into his eyes. Taking her hand off his muzzle, she leaned forward and gently kissed his cheek. "I love you, Sonic, my son, and I promise you I'll be all right! It's probably nothing, something that will be gone in a few days," she said in an attempt to comfort her frightened child. Sonic was now looking off to the side.

"Sonic, look at me, please." He obediently turned his head to look at her. She smiled softly at him. "Oh, Sonic, please listen to me! I'm counting on you to help me get through this, like you did last time. Can you do that for me?"

Sonic's face brightened suddenly. He jumped off the bed and activated his medallion. In a flash of blue light, Sonic's guitar appeared.

"See if this answers your question, Mom!" he said happily.

* * *

If there's something that you hunger for  
And you need to satisfy your appetite  
I can do that for you

If you need a little sunshine in your life  
I will be your ray of light  
I can do that for you

When you need that something special  
Only I can provide  
Just call my name  
I'll be right by your side cause

I can do that for you  
I can do that  
Anything you need  
I'll come running  
I can do that for you  
I can do that  
Just call my number and you'll see me coming

No matter where you are in the middle of the night  
I'll be the one who comes to always make it right

I can do that for you  
I can do that  
Anything you need  
I'll come running  
I can do that for you  
I can do that  
Just call my number and you'll see me coming  
I can do that for you  
I can do that  
I can do that for you  
I can do that for you!

* * *

"I knew you would help me, Sonic!" Aleena proudly told him. "I know I can always count on you to help me when I need your help most! Now, you had better get downstairs before your breakfast gets too cold to eat!"

Sonic put away his guitar in another blinding flash of blue light. "Yes, Mom," he replied. He ran over and kissed and embraced her one last time before saying, "See ya later!" and heading downstairs for breakfast, with his spirits much lifted.

Aleena stayed in bed the rest of the day. Sonic came in every hour or two to check on her and bring her a fresh glass of water or juice. He'd stick around for a few minutes to talk with her and make sure she was perfectly comfortable and in need of nothing. The next day, to Sonic's obvious relief, she felt much better. She still felt weird, strange, different... _not right_, but she did feel better. She sat down with the others at the breakfast table, and was pleased to discover that her appetite had completely returned.

Later on, in mid-afternoon, she and Sonic were walking through the halls of the palace exploring, the way they liked to do together every afternoon, except, of course, when one of them was sick. All of sudden, Aleena started to feel rather dizzy, and as she took a step, she stumbled up against the wall. Sonic, concerned, rushed up to her. He tried to talk to her, but she was so dizzy, she couldn't make out what he was trying to say. The room started spinning faster and faster, the floor came up and met her, and everything went black.

* * *

Aleena came to back in her bed, her eyelids too heavy to open. She could feel a hand- _Sonic,_ she thought- gripping one of hers. She heard her husband's voice and the voices of her other two children, Manic and Sonia, coming from the opposite corner of the room, and the sounds of Sonic crying right next to her.

Her eyes were still too heavy to open, and her voice too weak and tired to speak, so she gently squeezed Sonic's hand. She felt him look up at her, and she managed a small smile for him, and mouthed to him, "_I love you, Sonic._" She heard him gasp and call out, "Dad! I think she's waking up!" She then heard the sounds of footsteps running toward her and felt her husband slip his hand into her other one.

"Aleena, darling Aleena, can you hear me? Please, answer me," Jules anxiously begged his wife. He sighed in relief as Aleena squeezed his hand. He leaned forward and kissed and embraced her. "Oh, Aleena, Aleena, thank God you're all right! We were so afraid; we thought we'd lost you!" he whispered in a voice tight with tears of relief.

By this time, Aleena's voice felt a little stronger, and her eyes didn't feel as heavy, so she began slowly to open them. As her eyes opened wider and things began to focus more clearly, she felt a sharp pain run down the side of her head, and she groaned. She pulled her hand out of her husband's and reached up to touch her head in the spot where it hurt the most, and she winced, but held her hand there. She held her head up for a moment, so she could look at all of them, before letting her head drop back down onto the pillow. She swallowed. "Wha-what happened?" she asked weakly. "H-How long... was I out?"

"You were walking through the halls of the palace with Sonic when you just sort of stumbled up against the wall. Then you fainted. You hit your head pretty hard when you fell. You'll likely have a pretty nasty bump there for a week or two," Sonia quickly answered.

"You've only been out for a couple of hours, Ma," Manic added.

Aleena looked around the room. "Where did your brother go?" Aleena asked, startled to realize that Sonic was gone. "He was here just a minute ago!"

"He probably went to his room, honey," Jules replied soothingly. "Poor guy was pretty shaken up about you fainting. He got really scared, probably even more scared than **_I_** was, and I was pretty scared of possibly losing my perfect match, life partner, and, forever, my queen. He had grabbed you by the shoulders and was gently shaking you, sobbing, begging you to wake up when we reached you," he added softly, leaning forward to kiss his wife again.

"Ohhh... I still feel a little dizzy," Aleena admitted, holding her head in her hands. She looked at her husband. "Will you go get him for me? Please? I think I know why he's so wigged out about this whole thing," she added softly.

"Sure, sweetheart. Manic, Sonia, come with me," he replied. Aleena leaned back and closed her eyes momentarily. Closing her eyes felt so good; it helped dissipate both her feelings of dizziness and her terrible headache. She reopened them a few seconds later when she heard Sonic enter the room.

"Sonic, will you please close the door behind you?" Aleena asked her oldest son- well, her oldest son that was there at home, where he belonged. Sonic did as he was told. "Thank you. Come here, my son," she gently urged him. Sonic walked over to stand next to her. As he drew closer, she saw his red-rimmed eyes and knew that he had been crying. She moved over just enough toward the middle of her bed to make room for Sonic to sit on the edge of the bed, right next to her. She motioned for him to sit, so he did.

"I wanted to thank you, sweetie, for taking such good care of me this afternoon. You have been such a big help to me the past few months, helping me to recover from my last illness! I appreciate it so much!" Aleena gratefully told him.

Sonic shrugged. "You're welcome, Mom," he mumbled.

Aleena looked at him, a kind expression on her face. "I heard you got a little freaked out today when I fainted." Sonic looked right into her eyes and nodded silently. "I know, Sonic. You got freaked out because you remembered what happened last time I fainted. You were afraid I was suffering a relapse. Sonic," Aleena hesitated, "I can promise you, what's going on with me right now is not a relapse. I may not feel as well as I should, but I don't feel the same way _now_ that I did _then_. I'll let you know immediately if that changes, though." Sonic shrugged in reply. This isn't working, Aleena thought, I need to try something else. Then she got an idea that she knew would cheer her son up.

"Sonic, do you remember the song that you and Manic and Sonia played for me the last time I was sick, while we were on our way to the oracle's home? I think it was called... um... 'Learn to Overcome'? Is that right?"

Sonic nodded. Then, all of a sudden, he stopped nodding and grinned. "I get where you're going with this, Mom. We sang you that song because we thought it would help you get through the illness easier. We also played 'Never Give Up' to encourage you to not give up fighting that illness. I guess I just never thought to apply the songs to myself. Manic and Sonia probably did, but I didn't, and that's why they don't get sad about it anymore, but I get not just sad or scared but freaked out. I need to 'learn to overcome', like the song says, and get over petty problems like that." Sonic looked up at her with a thankful expression on his face. "Thanks, Mom. I really needed that." He embraced and gently kissed Aleena, thanking her. Then he stood up. "Now you'd better get some rest if we're gonna overcome this one together, Mom. Oh, and remember, don't give up. Keep fighting it, ok?" he reminded his mom, laughing.

"All right, Sonic," Aleena said. "Good night."

"Good night, Mom. Sweet dreams," Sonic replied, his voice full of deep affection for his mother.

Aleena closed her eyes as Sonic left the room. She thought about how much she loved her children, and her husband, too. A few minutes later, she was fast asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Jules and the children insisted she stay in bed and get as much rest as possible. Aleena got pretty irritated that day because she wasn't allowed to get out of bed except to use the restroom. Other than an occasional outburst due to that irritation, the day passed without incident. At one point, though, Sonic came up and brought her some tea, but he had forgotten to put any sugar in it. Aleena took a sip, stopped mid-sip, coughed, and then started to chew out Sonic. Then, shocked, she realized what she was doing and immediately apologized.

"Oh, my goodness- Sonic, sweetie, I am so sorry... I- I don't know what came over me!"

Sonic, stunned himself because his mother had never spoken to him like that before, just mumbled, "That's all right, Mom," and immediately left the room. Aleena sighed dejectedly, wishing she knew what was wrong with her.

The next morning, Aleena was allowed to get out of bed, but she threw up again, this time right after breakfast, landing herself right back in bed. Sonic had forgiven her for the way she had treated him the day before and he spent the day with her in her room. He _had_ learned to apply the words of the song he once played for her, 'Learn to Overcome'. Later that afternoon, while Aleena was still in bed, talking with Sonic, she started feeling dizzy again, and she fainted.

She came to about an hour later. She was able to open her eyes almost immediately afterwards this time, and she did. She saw Sonic pacing back and forth at the foot of her bed. She noticed that his face had an impatient expression, like he was waiting for something or somebody, but it showed absolutely no sign of worry.

"Sonic, what is it?" she weakly inquired.

"Mom! Great! I've been waiting for you to wake up."

"Where are the others?"

"Downstairs. I asked them to leave so I could talk to you alone as soon as you woke up." Sonic took a deep breath. "I think I know what's going on with you right now."

"Well, what is it? I'm completely open to theories!" Aleena said.

"You're pregnant," Sonic replied simply.

Sonic's words hit Aleena like a bolt of lightning. Of course that was the answer! So simple, so obvious; Aleena didn't know why she hadn't thought of it herself.

"Yes, Sonic, I think you might just be right! It's the logical explanation for my symptoms: my throwing up in the mornings is due to morning sickness, I'm having dizzy spells, fainting spells, and hot flashes, _and_ the mood swings! Sonic, I think you'd probably better go get the doctor so we can see if your explanation for my symptoms is correct!" Aleena suggested.

"I'm gone!" Sonic replied. "Oh, and Mom, try to lay low and take it easy till I get back, ok?"

"Of course, Sonic! Who knows? You're probably right! I wouldn't want to endanger my unborn child's health, now would I? Now get going, Sonic Hedgehog!"

"All right, Mom. I'll be right back," Sonic promised. He then zipped off. He returned five minutes later with Dr. Nelson.

"Hello, Queen Aleena. Your boy here tells me you suspect you might be pregnant? Oh, how wonderful! Well, let's get started, shall we?" the doctor inquired. He proceeded with his work. Half an hour later the checkup was complete and Dr. Nelson confirmed Aleena and Sonic's suspicions- the queen was _definitely_ pregnant. Aleena looked proudly at Sonic and, laughing, praised him for figuring it out.

"And, your majesty," the doctor interrupted, "I'd like to offer my most sincere congratulations," he paused, "because you're going to have twins."

This news left Aleena stunned. She glanced over at Sonic, who looked back at her. She started feeling dizzy again. Then she fainted.

Dr. Nelson woke Aleena using a small vial of smelling salts he kept in his bag specifically for occasions like this.

"Hey, Doc, would you do us a favor? On your way out, would you please ask my dad and sibs to come up here?" Sonic asked politely.

"Sure, Sonic. I'll be coming by once a month for the first couple months and then once a week in the 8th month of your mom's pregnancy to check on her. Oh, and tell her I prescribe a full week's bed rest to help ease those symptoms, and after that, I want her to get at least ten hours of sleep each night to help with the morning sickness," he replied.

"All right, and thanks for everything, Doc! We'll see you in a month!" Sonic responded.

"Goodbye, Sonic!"

Sonic walked back to his mother's side to tell her about the full week of bed rest and following sleeping restrictions.

"Well, then, if that's what the doctor said, I suppose I'd better follow his advice," Aleena said. Just then, Jules burst in, Manic and Sonia following close behind.

"What did the doctor say, Aleena? What's wrong with you?" Jules nervously inquired.

"Nothing's wrong with me, Jules! Absolutely nothing is wrong! There _is_, however, something you all should know."

"What is it?"

"Sonic came up with a reasonable explanation for all my symptoms that proved to be correct. Jules, come here," his beautiful wife responded. He did, and Aleena took both of his hands in hers, and looked up at him shyly. "Honey," she began, "I- I'm pregnant."

Jules, Manic, and Sonia were obviously stunned at this news, but then Aleena continued.

"And that's not the best part of it, Jules."

"What could be better than finding out that my wife is pregnant?"

"This part surprised both Sonic and I." Aleena smiled at her husband. "Jules, we're going to have _twins!"_

"What!" he exclaimed, completely surprised, before fainting dead away. Aleena laughed.

"That was my reaction, too," she admitted to Manic and Sonia. Sonic, Manic, and Sonia worked together to get their father's head between his knees. When he came to, he stood up slowly.

"Are you serious, darling? Twins? Are you sure?"

"As serious and as sure as the doctor is," she replied. "Oh, Jules, you'll finally get to be the father you were unable to be for our other four children!"

"I know," he told her. "That's why we're all going to take _extra_ good care of you to make sure you and the babies are perfectly safe and healthy."

"Uh, Dad? Sorry if I'm being rude, but I don't think that's possible," Manic said.

"And why is that, Manic-man?"

"Because we're already taking the best possible care of her!" the triplets replied in unison. Aleena laughed.

"Can't argue with that one, sweetheart!" she agreed.

"Awwww... that's not fair, y'all ganging up against a poor fellow like me!" Jules responded, faking insult.

"Oh, get over it, Jules, bro," Chuck said, walking into the room.

"UNCLE CHUCK!" the triplets cheered.

"Hey, bro, I heard what you guys just said, and I can't argue with the triplets- y'all are already taking the best care possible of her. But will somebody please shed a little light on what's going on? What are you doing in bed, sis?" Chuck asked.

"Well, Uncle Chuck, you see," Sonic explained, "Mom hasn't been feeling very well for the past few days. One morning she woke up, smelled the sausage, and puked. Then the next day, yesterday, Dad, my sibs, and me made her stay in bed and she got all moody. Then today, she puked after breakfast, and then got dizzy in bed and fainted. After she came to, I told her about a theory of mine and she sent me for the doctor to test it."

"When the doctor got here, he did his work, and then about half an hour later, he pronounced his diagnosis," Aleena added. "Sonic was correct. I'm pregnant, Charles."

"Congratulations, you two! That's wonderful!"

"Thanks, Charles," Aleena gratefully responded.

"Yeah, bro, thanks," Jules added.

"Don't mention it. Now, I just came to see if these three would mind playing a song for their grizzly old uncle," Chuck said.

"Sure, Unc!" Sonic exclaimed. The triplets touched their medallions, accessing their instruments. "Let's do it to it!"

They started to play a song, and everyone smiled. They forgot all their worries as they listened to the three siblings singing _Never Give Up_.

* * *

Well, I hope the wait, how ever long or short it may have seemed to you, was worth it. It may be a long while before I put out the next story in my little series. (For those of you who will be waiting, it will be entitled 'A New Age'.) Like I said before, I am working on another fic, plus I lost the rough draft for 'A New Age', so I have to reconstruct the second half of the story from memory, and I haven't reread it in ages, no pun intended. So hopefully I'll have it out before 2006, if not, sorry ahead of time. I'm taking Pre-AP Spanish 2, Pre-AP Biology, and Pre-AP Geometry at school, and next semester I'll have two new Pre-AP classes. My Biology teacher really piles the work on, so it may be a while before I can update again. Anyway, I'd better shut up now. Hope you enjoyed the story! (Did you catch the double meaning in the title? If not, I'll leave you to figure it out!)


End file.
